Finding the right person
by budak
Summary: Now, all Osaka high students had already find out , Mizuki's identity . How she going to face it? Return to her parents or stay to find her true loves? Enjoy it and don't forget please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! This is my first trial of writing Hana Kimi. I didn't watch the part where by know that Ashiya Mizuki is a girl. So I imagined what are the consequences after the incident. Here is the story from my imagination. Hope all of you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters of Hana Kimi.

"Boom" someone ambushed the door until it flung open, appeared a muscular black hair figure. He bent his body, both of his hand was at his knee breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Miz…. Miz… Mizuki", his voice was unclearly heard but he tried used all his strength and energy. There was no replied. He felt awkward because whenever he come back Mizuki always salute him neglecting anything she was doing. .

Finally when he gained all his vigor back, stood straight .His dark brown almond eyes wildly scanned the room starting from toilet, study table, bed, wardrobe, all over the room but it was deserted. "Hmm… where she could have been??" running his finger on chin. "Aha!!" He dashed upstairs to Mizuki's place.

As soon as he reached upstairs, his oriental eyes widened unlikely to blink. Mizuki's cupboard was emptied and left opened, her pile of reference books was no longer on top of her table, completely zero, not a single item that belonged to Mizuki was left behind.

Mizuki had gone!!

So who is the man?? Why he look after Mizuki??

This is the first chapter. Sorry it was too short. I'm trying to write longer after this.

Please review especially on my grammar and also the story.

Thank you. (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!! This is the second chapter. Hope all of you'll enjoy it.

He hurried ran downstairs, jumped a few step before reached floor and paced to his desk. When he thrust his study table, he outstretch his hand, grabbed the latest iphone that he had purchased when he went out together Kagurakaza. He gave a glimpsed to a white envelope that was placed underneath his mobile phone then strolled to the door. He suddenly paused in the middle of the room, twirled his body along with that, his eyes was caught by the envelope.

Without thinking deeply he ambled to the light brown wooden table that packed with his assignment lying on it, then he spotted a pink sachet. He reckon he never receive any letter so he wandered who might send this one. "Who is on the Earth was sending me a letter?? They can message me, that will be much easier,'' he monologue. Nevertheless, he quickly grasped the letter, flipped it from back to front and didn't saw any name written on it . It was anonymous. "Is this really belonged to me?" he was dept in thought.

"Ah never mind whose ever is this, I got right to open it since it is on my table", he talked to himself.

Hastily he unsealed it using his tan colured hand, withdraws a light brown paper and unfolded it. At once, he recognized that it was Mizuki's hand writing.

_Dear Sano,_

_I'm leaving. There was no reason for me to stay here anymore. I will not coming back and certainly will not disturb you._

_Ashiya Mizuki_

Sano was shocked. "So…" his voice was cracked. "This was the end of everything,'' he hesitates, tried to figure out a conclusion, "She doesn't want to be related with me.

He reflected back a few days ago when he saw his friends were gathered in dining room. Mizuki was at the centre together with Nakatsu who seems tried to comfort her. Her pleasant smile wasn't there instead she looked misery, gazed she had been crying heavily last night.

"Sano" a mature voice was calling after him from behind. He twisted and his dark almond coloured eyes met Kagurazaka, "Come on," tilted his head. 'We better get going," there was sense of worried in his tone.

"Uh oh ok sure I'm coming", replied Sano and gave a glimpsed to Mizuki before he followed Kagurazaka.

"Click ,click, click''

His memory flied away

That is of chapter 2 what do you think so far??

Please review.


End file.
